


Eyeliner, Tutu's and Bets, Oh My!

by MrsKissyT



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Logan & Veronica AU Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT
Summary: The "Epic Bet-A Thon" has rewarding punishments for all involved





	Eyeliner, Tutu's and Bets, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: You should only wear this of the LV AU Week on Tumblr. 
> 
> I'm so happy I took a chance and participated in this AU week. I love these characters and this show so much. Thank you for coming along for the ride!

“Verooooonicaaaaaa! Can’t you just tell me what you’re wearing so I can at least know it’s you when you get hereeeee?” Logan whined into the phone. She and Mac had decided to surprise everyone with their costumes after they’d lost the ‘epic bet-a-thon’ against Logan, Dick and Wallace. As punishment, they had to show up in a “couples costume” to Dick’s 18th birthday bash, with the kicker being it had to be something that made them uncomfortable.

“Nope” Veronica replied, popping the 'p’ at the end. “You’ll just have to wait with everyone else.”

“Come on 'Ronica, don’t you love me? Don’t you WANT to make me happy?” Logan leered into the phone. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while later…!”

“I’m hanging up now….!” She singsonged. She could hear his protests on the other end as she slid her phone shut.

“Harsh, Bond! Give the guy a little something sometime! Now he’s gonna be all mopey tonight!” Mac shook her head and laughed at her. Turning back to the mirror she adjusted the hideously bedazzled headband in her hair. “Do I look 'LIGHT’ enough V?” She was dressed in a plunging tight white dress that hit her just below her knees. It had rhinestones woven in a fluer de leis pattern along the bodice, and lace lining the hem of the dress. She had on one of Veronica’s wigs - a long blonde one that went down to the back of her knees. “For the record, I hate you for this. I will find something of equal or worse humiliation and make you pay!” Mac sent a playful glare at her, attempting to hide her amusement.

“Mac, you look exactly as I pictured you would. I am SO making you wear that outfit again! You look fabulous.” Veronica gave her a toothy grin and went back to focusing on her own appearance. She was dressed in skin tight black leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. Her top was a deep red corset with covered with delicate black lace and velevet dark red ribbon that edged up each of the sides. Her head was covered in a black wig, cut pixie short on one side and bangs that swept across her right eye in a bob style on the other. Her eyeliner was heavy and her lips were blood red. She had painted her nails black as well, her fair skin tone creating a striking contrast. “I think we’ve pulled off 'Light vs Dark’ very well. And 'for the record’,” she used her fingers as quotations, “You can’t retaliate because we both lost that bet, and then I beat you at all three rounds of Rock Paper Scissors fair and square. So mmmllleehhh!” She stuck her tounge out at Mac and then laughed.

“Alright Q, let’s blow this popsicle stand and make our entrance. I think the boys have waited long enough.” Both girls grabbed their bags and headed towards Mac’s car.

The moment they walked into Dick’s, the room went silent. Everyone was looking at them standing in the doorway. Veronica scanned the crowd looking for Logan, but before she saw him Wallace let out a “whoooooooey!”

“DAMN, I SAY DAMN SUPAFLY!” He made his way over to them as the rest of the party resumed their antics, pulling their phones out to sneak pictures. “You girls sure know how to handle loosing a bet! Lookin' good ladies!” He reached out to hug them both.        

“Back atcha Papa Bear! Hey have you seen Logan?” Veronica resumed her search around the room when she spotted him in the corner. Impersonating Tom Cruise from Top Gun, he was dressed in a flight suit complete with the aviator sunglasses atop his head. He was next to Dick who was talking animatedly to him, but he clearly wasn’t paying attention. His eyes were locked on Veronica, jaw a little low. She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow in a challenging way. He grinned at her and began towards her, never breaking eye contact. He got right into her personal space and stopped, not allowing his body to touch her. She looked up at him and gave him a secret, sexy smile. “Like what you see, flyboy?”

Leaning down towards her ear, he grabbed her by the waist and pulling her flush with his body, whispered in her ear “Oh baby you have no idea.” He moved to kiss her, his lips inches from hers. Before he sealed them he said against her mouth “V, you should ONLY wear THIS.”

————————–

It was tradition that the week before Christmas break, the Neptune High Theatre put on a student written and produced show deemed “Holiday Package”. Though the show was full of comedy skits and scenes from their favorite plays, the highlight of the night was always the 'Male Ballet’. It was only open to Senior jocks since the rehearsals and week long show counted as PE credits. Unless, of course, You were friends with said Jocks and found a way to weasle your way in. Thus how the punishment for the 'Epic Bet-a-ton Part 2’ was obtained. Wallace, being the Star Basketball player was already signed up. He was able to obtain one spot for the looser, who - to Veronica’s utter delight - just happened too be one Logan Echolls: jackass extrodinare and hater of all things school related. After letting it slip one afternoon in front of Lynn that Logan’s appearance in the show was turning into a headlining event, Logan had no choice but to take one for the team and embrace his inner Billy Elliot.

Opening night was finally upon them and Logan was already ready for it to be over. He had hamed up his 09er rep and incorporated it into the dance, conning Wallace and Luke Haldeman into his routine as well. He turned from his locker and saw Veronica striding down the hall, Mac and Meg flanking her, and the leech Troy Vandergraff trailing close behind attempting to bait her. In a show of pride and support for him, she had asked his mother to design and order custom shirts for her and her friends to wear. At present, they all had on their tight fitting tshirts from Lynn’s dear friend Michael Kors, with 'REAL MEN WEAR TUTU’S’ embroidered in gold along the bust.

“Oh would you just give it up already?!” Exasperated, Veronica stopped and whirled around to face the persistent teen. “I do not, and NEVER will have any interest in you, dating or otherwise - so BACK OFF before I introduce you to Mr Sparky! And believe me, you don’t want that,” she snapped, arms crossed in front of her. “Besides, I only date REAL men - and look! There is a FINE specim of a man RIGHT OVER THERE.” She pointed to Logan and gave him a brilliant smile as the trio turned and headed towards him.

Once in front of him, Logan pulled Veronica to him and dove in for a searing kiss that left them both breathless once it broke. “Hey babe. I just wanted to say good luck before you head backstage. I can’t wait to see you in all your glory!” She gave him a quick kiss again before pulling out of his embrace.

He waggled his eyebrows at her and leaned towards her ear. “Stick around, Sugarpuss, and I’ll make sure you see me in ALL MY GLORY after the show,” he said, his voice husky with the thought.

“Mmmmm. Look for us in the front row; I’ll be the one with the camera!” She winked at him, giving him another quick kiss and twirled away, Mac and Meg laughing as they followed her into the theatre. Logan’s head dropped back as he looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “This better be worth it,” he mumbled and then forced himself towards the backstage entrance.

The show was full of all that was promised, the laughter and applause at the various acts of charm and wit. As the last skit before Logan’s began, Veronica couldn’t help but muse to herself what Logan must be doing backstage. She imagined he was pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair and fiddling with his Tutu. She chuckled to herself, earning a knowing look from Mac next to her. The act ended and the stage went dark. The audience began to howl and clap for what they had all been waiting for.

Suddenly the familiar bells that marked the beginning of Swan Lake rang out, the stage lights rising to reveal a line of Tutu-clad Jocks dressed in knee high white socks, wife beaters shirts and various colored Tutu’s. In a swift movement their arms shot up into an arch over their heads, one foot pointed out each, and in perfect synch they pranced behind one another to form a semicircle splitting off to stage right and left, respectively. The cheers grew as they dropped the formal act and each took turns leaping and galloping in front of each other, giant grins on their faces. Any coordination that had existed vanished the more they moved, causing some to bump into each other. Still, seeing the might linebackers and soccer stars (excluding Duncan, who was too prissy to join) prancing around in their costumes was brilliantly entertaining. After about 5 minutes of that, the boys reformed their original line, this time their backs to the audience as they all got down on one knee. The music faded out as the stage once again went dark. Veronica held her breath, awaiting Logan’s grand entrance. The music faded in and Tchaikovsky’s Sleeping Beauty Suite began playing. The eerie music was accompanied by the spotlights flashing on and off stage left and right, revealing Wallace and Luke sliding between the line of guys, each donning glittery silver Tutu’s and long black capes. As the crescendo of the piece grew the guys formed circles around Wallace and Luke and all dropped to their knees as the climax hit and the spot light fixed center stage with Logan. The audience ROARED and cheered as Veronica raised her camera which’s shutter was set to rapid release, and snapped as he stood there, King of the 09ers, allowing the praise from his courtiers wash over him. The music broke out into the “Russian Dance” from the Nutcracker suite, and Logan leaped from his pose and gracefully twirled around the other boys, who followed him with much less finesse, as he commanded the stage and ran and jumped, never loosing his megawatt smile and crown that adorned his head. After a few more songs their dance had ended and Logan, again center stage, posed once more with his arms in the air, waving his jazz hands and beaming down at Veronica. She was the first to stand, jumping up and down in her spot cheering and bowing down at him in exaggeration, her arms out in front as if he were a deity among men. He threw his head back and laughed, and then looked out at the audience and bowed down low, catching his mother’s eye and winking as she wiped the tears from her face.

——————————————————————————————————

The holiday break came and went, and soon it was the first day back at school; Logan arrived at his locker just before the bell rang that morning.Rushing to get his books out, he didn’t notice the 8x10 photo taped to the inside of the door until he reached back to close it. There he was, in all his golden glittery tutu glory, standing tall with a long scepter at this side, and a crooked golden crown tipped slightly atop his head, and a gold satin cape draped along his shoulders. In Sharpe scribbled at the base of the photo was - a love note, if you will - unsigned but obvious to him instantly. He looked around for her, but the halls were empty as final bell rang. He smiled to himself as he shook his head and closed the locker door and headed off to homeroom. The photo stayed in his locker until graduation, and was then framed and sat on every desk he ever owned. 

The caption: “L, you should ONLY wear this.” 

 

 


End file.
